


Bring You Hell {Fanmix}

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: “I don't want to rest in peace...”— a mix for Frank Castle, the punisher.





	Bring You Hell {Fanmix}

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 10th, 2016.

_**“** Underneath my skin there is a violence, it's got a gun in it's hand_ _..._ _**”** _

__

one. **Ready or Not, Mischa "Book" Chillak ft. Esthero  
**

two. **Fairly Local, Twenty One Pilots**  
  
three. **I'm Gonna Do My Thing** **, Royal Deluxe**  
  
four. **Ticking Bomb, Aloe Blancc  
**

five. **Pressure, Until The Ribbon Breaks**  
  
six. **The Gun, Lou Reed**  
  
seven. **Remains, Bastille & Rag’N’Bone Man& Skunk Anansie**  
  
eight. **Soldier, Fleurie  
**

nine. **Bullets, Archive**  
  
ten. **Won't Back Down {Bring You Hell Remix}, Fuel  
**

eleven. **Lightning Field, Sneaker Pimps  
**

twelve. **Lead Me Home, Jamie N Commons  
**

thirteen. **Fortunate Son, Catey Shaw**

> [ _Spotify_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/11Ujfx8MvGPePY1WVqMxkQ?si=T7NuEnAhQZqsCAM-hOlT1A)


End file.
